


A Lesson from Clarence

by msraven



Series: Lessons [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 11th of December yields “It's a Wonderful Life” and, after the requisite jokes at Steve's expense, they settle in to watch the Christmas classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson from Clarence

**Author's Note:**

> For Feelstide Prompt #92: The team watches "It's A Wonderful Life" and think about how things would be different if they'd never lived.

Movie nights at the Tower are typically sporadic events. They're all a little too suspicious to set an official day of the week - that's just asking for a villain to attack - and it's fairly rare for them to all be home together between board meetings, missions, PR appearances, and the periodic scientific conference. On the odd night that they all make it to dinner and aren't ready to fall over in exhaustion, they sprawl out in the massive living room and let JARVIS pick a movie at random. 

It’s not until Thanksgiving night that it becomes a more steady occurrence. Both Clint and Bruce adamantly refuse to watch any Christmas movies before Thanksgiving and, with quite a list to get through before the 25th, everyone starts making more of an effort to be home in time for dinner. They agree, despite Tony’s protests, to put all their movie ideas in a glass bowl to pick from each night since everyone's choices are as varied as the team itself.

They've gotten through ten movies so far, ranging from “Miracle on 34th Street” (the original) to “Elf” to the much-quoted “Christmas Story”. The 11th of December yields “It's a Wonderful Life” and, after the requisite jokes at Steve's expense, they settle in to watch the Christmas classic. Even Phil has managed to leave HQ early and is snuggled with Barton on the extra-large armchair in a rare show of public affection. 

“It’s an interesting notion,” Thor says as the credits roll and JARVIS increases the ambient lighting in the room. “To see what the world would be if one were never born.” 

The other Avengers remain quiet, all of them knowing and dreading where Thor’s thoughts are likely going. None of them have found a balance between their hatred of Loki and their love of Thor. 

“I have always wondered if my brother would have fared differently had he not been so envious of my place on the throne," Thor continues.

“Thor...” Bruce starts, but is cut-off by another voice.

“We can no more unmake our brothers’ natures than they can unmake ours,” says Clint quietly, but clearly. “Loki craved the power the throne wielded, not the throne itself. I _know_.”

Coulson startles a little and Natasha frowns - Clint speaking about his brother and Loki in the same breath is way outside of normal for the archer. The others are outwardly gaping. Clint ignores them all and leans forward to look intently at Thor.

“But if I had never existed...” Thor tries to argue and Clint gives him one sharp shake of his head.

“Then Loki would have had all the power of Asgard and Mjolnir to wield against others,” Clint says and watches Thor flinch at the truth behind his words. “Loving our brothers is fine - nobody is going to fault us for that. Ignoring who and what they really are, isn’t. And I don’t think anyone here will argue with me when I say we are _very_ glad you were born.”

There’s a chorus of agreement from the others that finally seems to lift the dark mood from around Thor. Clint sits back in his seat and rolls his eyes at the open pride on Phil’s face. 

“The world would be too boring without me here,” proclaims Tony with his trademark smirk.

“Definitely a lot quieter,” Bruce teases with a grin.

Tony sobers suddenly, eyes taking on a faraway look. “Probably a lot less weapons of mass destruction in the world, though."

“And a lot less of New York in the world,” Steve reminds him.

“There’s always someone willing to create the next great weapon,” says Natasha. “Or do you not remember what we were fighting last night?”

“At least this way, we have the better weapons on our side,” agrees Bruce.

“Besides,” adds Coulson from his seat, “we’d all really miss JARVIS.”

“Thank you, Agent Coulson,” the AI responds, earning grins from everyone, including Tony.

“I’m not...I mean...I don’t mean to sound vain...” Steve stutters after a moment, apology clear in his voice.

“But you can’t think of a good outcome from you not being born?” Bruce finishes for him. 

Steve nods and blushes. “Yeah.”

“That is quite alright, my Captain,” Thor says and claps a heavy hand on Steve’s shoulder. “For we would surely be in dire straits had you not been born of this world.”

“Verily,” agrees Clint and Steve shoots him a grin, still blushing.

“It’s not about thinking the world is better off without you,” says Bruce with a shrug. “It’s about making the best of it while you’re here.”

“Well said, Dr. Banner,” compliments Phil.

“You helped a lot of people in India,” offers Natasha. 

“And you’ve saved the world, what? At least three or four times with us since,” adds Tony. “That definitely counts for something.”

“If that's what counts, then Phil’s saved the world more times than you’d care to know about,” says Clint.

The others start to laugh until they realize that the three SHIELD agents look completely serious.

“Seriously?” asks Tony.

Phil only smiles blandly in response.

“It’s above our security clearance, isn’t it?” asks Steve and Phil’s smile gets a little wider. 

“Yeah,” says Bruce, “I’m going to agree that it’s probably better we not know.”

“Okay, so we’ll agree that Agent’s a badass that the world can’t do without,” Tony declares. “What about the Wonder Twins?”

It’s only because Phil has his arm around his husband that he notices Clint tense at Tony’s careless question, but it’s Natasha who speaks before Phil can leap to their defense.

“We’re working on it," she says evenly.

A corner of Clint’s mouth lifts slightly in response to Natasha’s words and it’s only then that Tony seems to notice his faux pas. Tony opens his mouth to apologize, but Bruce gives a slight shake of his head and Tony subsides. 

“Um...I think I’ll make some hot chocolate,” says Steve.

“We’ll help,” agrees Bruce, grabbing Tony by the arm and manhandling him towards the kitchen. 

Thor and Natasha stand too, one with a squeeze to Clint’s shoulder and another a kiss to the top of his head as they walk out of the room. It leaves, as usual, Phil to deal with a potentially vulnerable Clint.

“You okay?” Phil asks after the others have left and Clint makes no move to follow.

Instead of an answering, Clint turns and places his left hand on Phil’s jaw, letting his wedding band rub lightly against an old, barely noticeable scar. Phil’s brow furrows in confusion at first, before his eyes widen and he can’t help the small gasp that escapes when he finally understands.

“I knew him,” Clint whispers. “The sniper who had a bead on you. He was good, very good.”

“You’re the one who took him out?” Coulson asks, more for clarity than due to disbelief.

“There aren’t many people who can make a clean kill shot at a sniper through his own scope,” Clint responds and then tilts his head slightly. “I know you’ve suspected.”

“Suspected, yes,” Phil confirms. “But that was a long time ago and you’ve never said anything.”

“Didn’t see the point.”

“Why?” Phil can’t help but ask, knowing he doesn't need to clarify which question he's asking.

“You didn’t look like you needed to die that day,” Clint responds simply. 

Phil thinks back on that day, who Clint must have worked for at the time, and knows the answer is far from that simple. 

“You saved my life.”

“And I’ve taken a lot more since,” Clint says and shakes his head when Coulson starts to protest. Clint traces the scar as it runs along Phil’s jaw toward his ear. “It doesn’t mean I’m happy with everything I’ve done, but this helps. It tells me my life isn’t totally dismissible and, in a way, every life you’ve saved is one I have too.”

Phil shakes his own head a little in frustration, it is such a huge understatement of everything good Clint has done over the years, but he doesn’t feel like arguing tonight. 

“Thank you. For saving my life,” Phil says instead, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. “It’s a wonderful life.”

Phil expects Clint to roll his eyes at the cheesy line, but he only smiles back fondly.

“Is it?” Clint asks.

Phil pauses to think back on all the years since he earned the scar on his jaw - eventually meeting the man that would become his asset, his friend, his lover, and his husband. Phil puts every ounce of conviction and confidence he feels in his voice when he responds. 

“It is.”

_fin_


End file.
